jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reimi Sugimoto
|namesake= See Emily Play (canción de Pink Floyd) La romanización de Emily es Emiri, por lo tanto, el nombre del personaje es un anagrama de este nombre pero en japonés dando como resultado Reimi. ---- , kanji que significa fantasma. |age = 16 años (al morir)Capítulo 331: La extraña aventura de Rohan Kishibe (2) |nation = Japonesa 23px|border |gender= Femenino |race= |hair= Castaño claro }} ---- Rosa |eyes= Azules con tono verdoso }} ---- Rosa |death = 13 de agosto de 1983 |mangadebut= Capítulo 330: La extraña aventura de Rohan Kishibe (1) |mangafinal= Capítulo 439: Adiós Morioh, Corazones de oro |animedebut= Episodio 91: La aventura de Rohan Kishibe |gamedebut= JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle |seiyuu= Ryō Hirohashi ---- Sayuri Hara }} es un personaje clave e importante de la cuarta parte del manga Diamond is Unbreakable. En vida, era una hermosa adolescente que estaba al cuidado de un joven Rohan Kishibe, pero desgraciadamente su vida se truncó al haber sido violentamente asesinada por Yoshikage Kira, convirtiéndose entonces en su primera víctima en su carrera criminal como asesino en serie, junto a su mascota, un perro al que ella llamaba Arnold y a toda su familia. Su muerte no fue impedimento alguno para que ella buscara a quienes pudieran conocer su historia y la auxilien en su búsqueda de justicia para detener al asesino en serie que aterroriza a Morioh. Debido a ello, su espíritu decidió quedarse en la Tierra para ese objetivo. Apariencia Reimi es una chica de 16 años con estatura promedio y constitución ligera, con rasgos simpáticos y juveniles, además de ojos grandes y claros. Ella tiene el cabello castaño largo hasta la altura de la barbilla, mantenido hacia atrás con una venda alice. Lleva una gargantilla y un vestido rosa corto sin mangas con moños en la parte delantera. Las bandas en sus brazos se superponen en cruces en la parte superior de sus antebrazos. Lleva sandalias de plataforma y esmalte de uñas rosa pálido. Siendo un fantasma, tiene heridas de cuchilladas enormes perpetuamente recientes sobre su espalda, como remanente de su cruel asesinato (no mostradas al lector del manga/espectador del anime, dando la impresión que son demasiado horribles). Heaven's Door revela que las mediciones BWH de Reimi son 82-57-84; y que hay un lunar en su pecho izquierdo. Personalidad Reimi es serena, genial y atenta; firme en una responsabilidad voluntaria de llevar a Kira a la justicia. Normalmente está sola con su perro Arnold, ambos invisibles para todos aquellos sin Stands. Ella le dice juguetonamente a Rohan Kishibe su "horóscopo pocky"; ante la que Rohan le dice basándose en el color de su esmalte de uñas (quizás en una expresión de lectura en frío) que tiene "miedo al amor"; susceptible a retroceder en las relaciones durante la "etapa crítica", a lo que ella responde con preocupación inocente. Llora dolorosamente cuando le implora a Rohan y Koichi por su ayuda en encontrar a su asesino. Se preocupa profundamente por el bienestar de Rohan, revelando que ella valientemente salvó su vida mientras cuidaba de él cuando era un niño pequeño, justo antes de su asesinato. Su preocupación se extiende más allá a todos en Morioh como posibles objetivos de Kira; y está evidentemente entristecida cuando ve el espíritu de Shigekiyo Yangu en transición hacia el más allá. Viviendo solo como un fantasma con la esperanza de traer a Kira a la justicia, ella desaparece después de su muerte, ahora ya en paz. Habilidades Reimi existe como un fantasma, generalmente restringida a una localidad centrada en un callejón fantasmal en Morioh. Sinopsis Trasfondo Reimi Sugimoto tenía una vida normal como cualquier adolescente. En ese tiempo, Reimi estaba a cargo del cuidado de un muy pequeño Rohan cuando este tendría para ese tiempo unos 3 o 4 años; sin embargo, su trágica historia comenzó la noche del 13 de Agosto de 1983. Esa noche mientras Reimi estaba al cuidado de Rohan, notó que alguien había irrumpido en su casa. Cuando fue a ver, encontró a su perro mascota, Arnold brutalmente degollado y colgado en una pared de la casa. Presintiendo el peligro, Reimi trata de alertar a sus padres, pero al ver la situación y analizarla, asume que estos ya estaban muertos. Entonces, Reimi toma a Rohan y lo esconde en un lugar seguro sacándolo por una ventana de la casa, pero desafortunadamente, la suerte de Reimi estaba decidida: El asesino que irrumpió en su casa, se deleitó con ella apuñalandola mortalmente. Diamond Is Unbreakable Quince años pasaron desde su muerte. El espíritu de Reimi y su mascota, se quedaron en la Tierra con el cometido de entregar a su asesino ante la justicia. Ante la injusticia de ver como las almas de las víctimas del asesino en serie pasaban por el misterioso callejón fantasma materializado tras su muerte, Reimi finalmente encuentra a las personas adecuadas para que la ayuden en su misión. thumb|Reimi les enseña a [[Rohan Kishibe|Rohan y a Koichi las heridas que provocaron su muerte.]] Cuando Rohan y Koichi se pierden por el callejón fantasma, Reimi es quien los guía para salir. Al principio creen que es una portadora de Stand ya que puede verlos materializarse, pero pronto caen en la cuenta de que su historia era verdad: Reimi es un fantasma. Es entonces cuando Rohan y Koichi escuchan su historia y para probarlo, les enseña las cicatrices de la herida que produjo su muerte y les muestra como dejó a su perro, con su cuello cortado. Rohan y Koichi se comprometen a buscar al asesino y alertan a todos los portadores de Stands del pueblo sobre este individuo. Más adelante en la historia, vemos a Reimi contemplar como el alma de Shigekiyo Yangu viaja al más allá, luego de que este fuera asesinado. Luego de alertar a todos los usuarios Stand del pueblo del asesino en serie que mató a Shigechi, a Reimi la volvemos a ver al final del arco argumental Cheap Trick junto con Rohan Kishibe y Koichi Hirose advirtiendoles sobre el supuesto Kosaku Kawajiri y siendo testigo de la muerte de Rohan durante el bucle temporal del arco argumental Another One Bites the Dust. Al final de la historia la vemos encarar finalmente a su asesino y junto con Arnold, su perro, hacen que Kira finalmente sufra su merecido castigo. Con la muerte de Kira, Reimi y Arnold finalmente pueden descansar en paz y se les ve finalmente despidiéndose de todos los portadores de Stand de Morioh que sobrevivieron a toda esta odisea. Curiosidades *Heaven's Door revela su dirección: vecindad Kotodai, Bloque 3, Sección 12; que tuvo su primer periodo a los 11 años y 9 meses de edad; y que su primer beso fue un beso francés. *La historia que narra sobre la noche en que murió muy posiblemente seria una adaptación directa de la historia de terror "The Licked Hand". Galería Manga= Chapter 333.jpg|Cubierta, Capítulo 333 ReimiSugimoto-manga.jpg Reimi sugimoto crop diamond is unbreakable color v8 011.png Reimiface.png Reimipocky.png|Adivinación "pocky". Reimi going ghost.png|Como fantasma Ghoststory.png|Contando una historia de fantasmas. |-| Anime= Young girl Reimi.png|Una chica, que representa a una joven Reimi, poco antes de su asesinato. Reimi first.png|Aparición inicial de Reimi. Reimi attacked by HD.png|Reimi atacada por Heaven's Door. Reimi pocky.gif|Comiendo pocky prediciendo que Rohan sera rechazado. ReimiAndArnold Anime.jpg|Reimi, junto con Arnold, se revelan a si mismos como fantasmas. Reimi shows her scars.png|Enseñando a Rohan y Koichi sus heridas. Reimi's plea.png|Reimi le ruega a Rohan que encuentre a su asesino y lo lleve ante la justicia. Reimi cries for Shigechi.png|Reimi ante la muerte de Shigechi. The Morioh Warriors.png|Reimi y los otros guerreros de Morioh. Reimi schoolgirl.png|Fotografía de Reimi como colegiala. Reimi_glimpse.png|Reimi presente en la segunda secuencia de apertura, chase. SpiritsGreatDays.png|Reimi (junto a otros ciudadanos fallecidos de Morioh) en la tercer secuencia de apertura, Great Days. SugimotoReimi KeyArt.png|Arte conceptual para el anime. |-| Bocetos= Reimi-sketch.jpg Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Fantasmas